Reality
by Shadowdancer1219
Summary: Many people have told me that my sense of reality is flawed. I have recently found out that I am the one who is right. This reality is false and I am just a visitor trying to help some of you remember the truth.


Reality

Many people seem to misunderstand the concept of reality.

Am I the only one who truly understands?

Am I the only one who knows that trees sing and rivers talk?

Am I the only one who sees the way the fire truly dances?

No, I refuse to believe that.

I know that at one point, everyone knew.

There are those who say that my sense of reality is flawed.

Do they not see?

What is the difference between myth and reality?

Does anyone really know?

I do.

I know that there is a difference, yes, but it's not what others think.

To those who forget; Reality is cars and work.

Reality is what is visible and touchable.

Their reality has no wonder or magic.

In their reality, there is no such thing as mystery or magic anymore,

In their reality, there never was.

That is the reality that I do not believe in.

I believe in the true reality.

In the true reality, magic is faded but not gone.

It receded to protect itself and it's children.

Myths? No, they are very real. You should know…

Many have forgotten, but not all.

Mysteries are many no more, but still are there.

In the true reality, no one makes any poor attempt to justify unexplainable things.

The seasons change because of magic, nothing more or less.

Magic is the source of all things.

Why?

Because that's the way it is, and the way it always has been.

In the true reality, no one really asks why.

They are happy, even without having an answer for everything.

If only the false reality was as simple…Now;

Beware the pixies if you cherish a trinket!

Be polite to dragons when speaking…or it could end sourly for you.

There are no limits to what you can do if you learn how.

Cars? What are…cars?

How does one fly without wings? Airplane…what is that?

Why, by back of dragon or griffon or pegasai of course!

No one race is better than the other, we were all created for the purpose of the balance.

Faerie and Deamon. Dragons and Wyrms. Elves and Beria. Dwarves and Goblins, all related all opposite and all equal.

Listen!

Do you hear the trees singing? Listen to their songs, how beautiful they are!

Listen to the stories they tell of the times before the first children of light and shadow.

You cannot hear them?

Trees do not sing and talk?

Yes, they do. You have just forgotten.

What a sad life you must lead…

Please, for a moment, leave your false reality and let your spirit remember.

Listen to the babbling of the creek through the wood.

What does it say to you? What does it babble about?

You do not hear anything?

Yes you do, you just have to learn to understand.

Look there, at the fire!

Do you see it dancing?

You do? All fires dance?

Yes, but look harder.

Do you see them, the small yet graceful beings that inhabit the flames? They wave at you.

No? You'll remember one day.

Your necklace is gone! A pixie no doubt.

Yes they exist. Do you really have to see them to know they are there?

You know they are real, you can feel it in your bones.

Fine, look there. Ah, you see them now don't you?

Only now you believe? You still do not remember.

Yes you see them now.

See the Faerie; People of Light.

See them well with their light and beauty. They are peaceful, yet guarded.

See their brothers and sisters, the Deamon.

See them with their shadows. The beauty of darkness and night they harness.

Their dark blue skin glisten and their yellow eyes watch your every move.

The are war-like, but never are they the cause of war.

See the Pixie!

Many dislike them…

They are small but some, not too small.

They have wings! They flit and fly and cause trouble.

They take and tease and taunt, but they do not mean harm.

Mostly.

The great Dragons!

How powerful they are!

How majestic and regal they appear!

They are in many of your stories, but never has a human slain one.

What a foolish thought to have, how creative of you.

Yes, see it all here in the real reality.

See it all in Tornielran.

Even then, it is only a fraction!

Oh?

You ask that infernal question again?

Why? Why only here? Why not in your reality?

Once, we were there with you.

Once, we all lived together in one reality.

Once, you all remembered…

There was the Prim; the light, and the Shade; the shadows.

Together, they created everything I have spoken of and more!

They created in such a way that there was a balance for everything.

Their mother decided to test them.

How? With Chaos of course.

What better way to upset a balance than with chaos?

The All Mother created a being of chaos that shattered the balance and nearly destroyed all of the balance of the Source…

The All Mother created humans.

In order to protect itself, the Source receded as humans grew more greedy and heartless.

It was then that the two realities were created.

My story is that of a child's understanding. A "kiddie version" if you will.

However, perhaps it will put you on the path of remembering.

Return you now to your reality and remember what you have learned before you judge someone else's interpretation of reality.

There are a brave few that cross over to help some remember.

Perhaps that "crazy girl" that speaks of talking rivers and singing trees and Faeries and Pixies is not so crazy after all.

Perhaps she remembers or perhaps she is just visiting your false reality.


End file.
